


The Whole Truth

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass can't lie, F/M, Fluff, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Season 2 in the midst of the Patriot War. Miles asks Charlie to help him watch over Bass who has been given an experimental truth serum by the Patriots. When she realizes that Bass is incapable of lying to her, she decides to have a little fun. But is she ready for the honest truth? Warning: This is so fluffy, it's like a puppy holding a kitten. #Charloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth

Charlie looks up as Miles approaches. She's sitting by the side of a small campfire where she is cooking some dinner (a fat rabbit that never knew what hit it). "What?" She asks, seeing the weird look on her uncle's face.

"Uh, you need to come with me."

"Kinda busy here. Can it wait?"

"Nope." Miles shakes his head, clearly trying to contain a grin. "You're gonna want to see this. I promise."

Intrigued, Charlie follows Miles around the safe house and across an overgrown lawn. They pass a burnt out house and cross over a narrow path that was once a road of some kind. Finally they come to an old farmhouse with a faded red door.

"What in the hell are you keeping all the way over here?" Charlie asks.

"Bass. He, uh, isn't really in any shape to hang out with everybody just yet."

What does that even mean?" She asks as they enter the old house.

Miles doesn't answer, but leads her down a dusty hallway. He stops at a closed door and pauses with a hand on the knob. He turns to her with a gleam in his eye, "You have a pretty thick skin, right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Well, you may need it. You would not believe the stuff he was saying to your Mom when we first found him."

Miles pushes the door open and walks through with Charlie on his heels. She moves around Miles so that she can see for herself what all the fuss is about. Monroe is lying on an old bed, stretched out comfortably with his hands resting behind his head. Charlie isn't sure what she had expected, but he looks perfectly normal. He's wearing dark pants and a dark tee shirt and has kicked off his boots. He looks like he's made himself at home.

"Uh, hi." She says.

Bass smiles at them both before his gaze settles on Charlie, "Hello yourself." His smile widens in appreciation, "Damn, your tits look nice in that tank top."

Miles manages to groan and laugh at the same time.

Charlie's eyes go wide and she fists on her hips, "What did you say?"

"Nice tits," Bass says with a wink.

Miles is doubled over, laughing.

Charlie whirls on him, "What is wrong with Monroe? Why is he acting…like that?"

Miles is wiping his eyes, "Dumb fucker got caught by Patriots. We rescued his sorry ass, but before we got to him, they shot him full of some experimental drug."

"What kind of experimental drug?"

"Truth serum." Miles is laughing again. Charlie can't help but smile in response. It's rare to see Miles this happy. She looks over at Bass curiously and sees that he's staring at her. Charlie's smile fades, and she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Bass's lower lip moves forward in a childish pout.

"So, he can't tell a lie right now?" She asks. "Can't lie at all?"

"Not only can he not lie, he has no desire to lie. It's like he WANTS to tell you the truth…. pretty funny actually. You can ask him anything at all."

"So he just says whatever comes into his head?"

"Yeah." Now Miles frowns and looks at Bass. "Hey! Why were you looking at Charlie's ti – uh – why were you looking at Charlie like that?"

Bass shrugs, "Because she's smokn hot. That's why. Always have thought so."

"What?" Miles and Charlie speak in unison.

Bass laughs, "This truth stuff is pretty freeing actually. I think Charlie is hot. That is the truth. She's got a pretty face, great ass and nice little tits."

"This is really bizarre." Charlie says.

"You have no idea. Earlier he admitted to cheating on his history test in eighth grade and rigging the election."

"The Monroe Republic election was rigged?"

"No. This was high school. Someone put my name in as a joke and Bass filled the ballot box so I'd win. I accused him of being behind it back then, but he's always denied involvement until today."

"So, as long as he's got this truth stuff in his system, he can't lie? How long will it last?"

"We have no idea, but that's one reason we're keeping him over here. If Bass tells your Mom anymore of how he truly feels about her, she won't fake his death this time."

"Ah. Well, you got me over here. What do you need me to do?"

"Babysit." Miles says with a grin.

"Babysit Monroe? Are you kidding?" She asks, disbelieving.

"Not kidding. Come on, Charlie. It won't be for too long. You're already here and you get along better with him than just about anybody else does. There's food and stuff on the table over there…"

Bass just smiles, "Frankly I was due for a new babysitter. The last one – " He nods at Miles, "was grouchy and not much fun at all. Also you are way more fun to look at."

Charlie just shakes her head, and tries not to smile.

Miles looks at Charlie and notices she's not armed. He hands her his gun. "Here."

"Uh, what is this for?"

"So you can shoot him if he says anything that crosses the line while I'm gone."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"When we rescued Bass, we also stole a couple cases of this truth serum stuff he's on. Gotta take it to Austin so that Blanchard's lab guys can take a look at it. Maybe it will be useful for the good guys too."

He starts to walk toward the door. Charlie stops him. "You're going to Austin? But that's a two day trip, minimum."

"Yeah, heading out now." Miles turns to Bass. "Be nice to her, moron. I'll see you guys in a couple days."

I will try my best to be nice," Bass answers Miles with a smirk.

"Two days?" Charlie moans. "I can't be here for two days."

* * *

Charlie sits in the chair next to Monroe's bed and looks his way. She's not even sure why he's lying down. This isn't like when he was fake executed. He doesn't look spacey or weak. If anything, he just looks very pleased with himself. They both hear the front door slam as Miles leaves. "So," she asks. "You can't lie?"

"I guess not."

"So, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"So help me God," he chuckles.

"Let's play a game." Charlie eyes him curiously, realizing the possibilities in a Bass Monroe who cannot tell a lie.

His grin widens. "Okay. I like games."

"Not that kind of game, you perv."

"Fine. What kind of game, then?"

"I'm going to ask you questions, and you are going to answer them."

"Not much of a game when I'm in this condition." He sounds disappointed, but willing. "Go."

"When you sent that search party for my Dad, what did you hope to gain?"

Monroe doesn't hesitate, "Your Mom was being a bitch. She wouldn't tell us anything. I was worried about Georgia and California. Texas too. Everybody was looking for power and I wanted to be the one to turn it on first."

"And you thought my Dad could help?"

"I thought it was a possibility. I sure never wanted your Dad dead. I liked Ben a lot, Charlie. Grew up next door to him and Miles, you know? I wanted him brought to Philly. That's all."

"Were you really going to have that psycho soldier kill me?"

"What psycho soldier?" Bass looks at her blankly.

"I don't know his name. You told him to shoot me or Danny…"

"Oh, Strausser, and no. Might have locked you up. Wouldn't have killed you."

"Why?"

"You intrigued me." He eyes go a little vacant as he remembers that meeting. He licks his lips. Charlie isn't sure he even knows he's doing it. Her heart begins to pound.

"I paid that bookie in New Vegas to get you for me. What would you have done if I'd knocked on your door?"

"You mean instead of shooting at me?"

"Yeah, if I'd just knocked and said hi…"

Monroe lets his eyes trail down her body slowly, "I'd have invited you inside."

"Even if you recognized me?"

"There is no doubt I'd have recognized you. By then, you had already….left an impression." He smiles slowly.

"Why not kill me? If you knew me, you'd know why I was there. You'd know you were in danger."

"Like I said, you intrigue me. As for you being dangerous, well, I'm pretty sure I'd have thought it was worth the risk to let you in. After all, I have always thought you were smokn hot, Charlotte. Ever since the first time I saw you."

She doesn't speak again for a while. When she does it's with a new line of questioning, "When did Miles and my Mom first hook up?"

Bass grimaces, "Is there any rhyme or reason to your questions?"

"Not really. Answer me." Her eyes narrow. She wonders if he's really going to tell her the truth about THIS.

Monroe sighs heavily, "Maybe twenty-five years ago. I don't remember exactly. It was at a party. I don't think she'd even met Ben yet."

"Which Matheson is my father?"

"Miles." Bass looks away. "We need to stop playing this game."

"Nope. I'm not done."

He faces her again, "You don't seem surprised? About Miles being your Dad?"

"We've all lived on top of each other for a few years now. People think they are being quiet or that nobody is listening. I never knew for sure, but I suspected."

"You okay?"

She shrugs, "When you had my Mom in Philadelphia, did you screw her?"

Bass can't hide his distaste for this question. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Not your fondest memory?" It's Charlie's turn to smirk.

"It was a vile mistake and maybe the worst sex of my life. No idea why Miles wants her at all. I know she's your Mom and all, and you probably don't want to know this, but she's a cold fish…it was like fucking an ice cube."

"So, you're saying you don't want another go?"

"I'm saying I'd let you saw off my dick with a rusty knife first." Bass's eyes do not leave Charlie's. He surprises her by asking the next question. "Why did you fuck Connor?"

"First, I can and will lie to you whenever I want to so what's the point in asking me anything? Second, that is just none of your business."

"I still want to know."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I didn't love him or anything. I wanted something and he was willing to give it to me. That's all."

"How was it?" He isn't meeting her eyes exactly.

"Mediocre would be generous." Charlie shrugs, watching him. "How was Duncan?"

"What?" He looks confused.

"Thought you couldn't lie?" Charlie sneers.

"I'm not lying. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"While I was with Connor, you were with –"

"No, I was not." He interrupts her and sits up, swinging his feet onto the floor. "No. I was not with Duncan. Not that night. A long time ago, yeah. When I was first in New Vegas after the Tower. We did have a thing, but it wasn't right for either of us and it faded out. We were friends. That was all."

Charlie is stunned and is having a hard time hiding it, "But I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong." He's frowning now. "Any more questions?"

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Which time?"

"All the times."

Their eyes are locked on one another and the air is filled with tension.

"Because you were important to Miles and because you're a good soldier and because you have spunk and because you have nice tits."

Charlie shakes her head, frustrated. "No, I'm being serious."

"Me too. I did it for all those reasons. Also I guess I felt I owed you for all the bad shit in your life…"

"Not all of that was your fault."

He shrugs. "And also because you – "

"I what?"

"You intrigue me."

Charlie looks at him and then looks away, "When we were traveling together, just the two of us – did you ever…"

"Did I ever what?"

"Never mind. Bad question." She leans back against the chair and closes her eyes.

"Did I ever wish you didn't hate me? Did I ever wish I wasn't twenty some years older than you? Did I ever wish you were anybody but the child of my best friend and a woman I loathe?"

Charlie's breath catches.

Bass continues, "Did I ever think about what it would be like to have you in my arms? Did I ever watch you sleep and wish I could lie at your side? Did I ever go into the woods by myself and jack off thinking about your soft skin and your scent?" He stands and Charlie's eyes pop open as he begins to walk toward her.

Charlie is suddenly uncomfortable, and stands. She finds that she can't look away from his eyes. In moments, Bass is in her personal space. She can see his chest rising and falling with each breath as he continues.

"Did I ever wonder how you taste? Did I ever imagine how good it would feel to push into you? Did I ever wonder how we would fit together?" Bass reaches out and strokes the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Well? Did you?" Charlie asks, breathless.

"Only every damn day." And then his mouth is on hers and she doesn't know if it's the truth serum or something else but he kisses her like he thinks this is his only chance he'll ever have to ever do it. His tongue is hot and searching. His hands move through her hair and down her back, pulling her closer. Charlie responds in spite of every warning that is flying through her brain. She moans into his mouth as he angles it over hers. He slows the kiss and she follows his lead. Soon their lips are barely touching.

"That was…" Charlie falters, looking for the right word.

"Pretty lame."

Charlie laughs, "Liar." She takes a step back suddenly, staring into his eyes. He holds her gaze. She pokes his chest with her finger, "You're lying. How long have you been able to lie?"

"That serum started to wear off while Miles was out finding you. By the time you guys got here, I could lie just fine."

"So all that stuff you said? It was all lies?" She looks sad.

"No. It was all true."

"All of it? You weren't lying?"

"Only about the fact that I couldn't lie."

She watches him for a while, one hand at his nape where she plays with his curls, "So now you can lie?"

"Well yeah, but I don't want to. Not to you. Not anymore."

"So, you meant all that stuff you said to me?"

"Every word, Charlie." He kisses her slowly. "I meant every word. You do intrigue me, and I should have told you that a long time ago."

"Yeah, you really should have…."

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Not sure where this came from exactly, but it was stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to LadyHawke for previewing. :) Leave a comment if you have a moment.** **For anyone reading my other stories...new chapters of Discovery & Charlie's Journal are both in the works.**


End file.
